Der Chatroom : ICQ verbindet
by PenPusher4
Summary: Was würde wohl passieren, wenn die Charaktere von DBZ sich in einem Chatroom treffen würden? Schaut´s euch an, und reviewt bitte !Starring : Cell,Bulma,Vegeta,Freezer,C18,Piccolo und MutenRoshi.BONUS KAPITEL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mir gehört weder Dragonball Z,noch das Internet oder ICQ.

- Dafür sind die Nicknames von mir.

_Kursiv: Wenn jemand etwas tut, oder jemand angesprochen wird _

Normal: Was jemand sagt

**

* * *

**

Der Chatroom:

**ICQ-verbindet**

Irgendwann, Irgendwo, an irgendeinem Tag, während irgendeiner Zeit, in irgendeinem Chatroom:

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Welches heisse Girl will mit 25 jähriger Sex-Maschine chatten ?

Im Chatroom:

Amazone1837- ICH!

xXHotBoyXx:- ICH NICHT!

Gast11- ICH VIELLEICHT!

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Entscheidet euch mal

Omilein184- ALSO:...Ich entscheide, hiermit, dass ich mit dir chatte

Amazone1837- Hey.. das hast du nicht zu entscheidenschmoll

xXHotBoyXx- Ohh...nicht weinen Amazone1837 _patpat_

Gast11- xXHotBoyXx Wie alt bist du?

Omilein184- Ist die kleine Amazone traurig?

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Ihr müsst euch nicht um mich streiten. Es is genug für alle da.

Gast11- Ich will dich ganet xXHotBoyXx sag jez wie alt du bisch

xXHotBoyXx- 29. Du?

_8PharaO8 __hat__ den Chatroom betreten_

8PharaO8- Hallo alle!winkt Wie gehts denn so?

Gast11- 27

Omilein184- Gut, bis du aufgetaucht bist

Amazone1837- theeyeofthetiger25 Haste jetzt bock zu chatten?

xXHotBoyXx- Chatte lieber mit mir

Gast11- Hast du bock dich mit mir zu treffen?

Omilein184- 8PharaO8 Alter

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Amazone1837 Wir könnten uns doch auch ma treffen

8PharaO8- EYYYYYYYYYYe ich bin net alt

Gast11- xXHotBoyXx Nja ich dachte eher an chatten abba du bist ja mit amazone

beschäftigt _schmoll_

Amazone1837- Zick hier net rum Gast11!

Omilein184- dein alter?

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Amazone noch ansprechbar?

Gast11- Halt´s maul, Amazone

xXHotBoyXx- 1. _Gast11_ kümmer dich nicht um Amazone1837 sondern um mich

2. Ich bin dir schließlich auch nicht untreu

Amazone1837- _the eye of the tiger25_ Gegen chatten hab ich nichts, aber ich möcht

mich nicht mit Leuten treffen, die ich erst seit 20min. kenne

8PharaO8- Axo. Du zuerst

Gast11- Tu doch nicht so, als wären wir zusammen

_GreenBean4325 hat den Chatroom betreten_

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Och, schade aber solang wir noch chatten is alles gut

GreenBean4325- Hi

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- hi

xXHotBoyXx- hi

8PharaO8- hi

Gast11- hi

Amazone1837- hi

Omilein184- hi

GreenBean4325- _freudentränen_ Ihr seid alle so nett!

Omilein184- 34. Aber jez du

xXHotBoyXx- Gast11 Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden...

Amazone1837- 1. _GreenBean4325_ ...ganz ruhig...

2. _the eye of the tiger25_ Was hast du heute so gemacht ?

8PharaO8- 37

Omilein184- Wollen wir chatten ?

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin)- Meinst du mich ?

Amazone1837- Meinst du mich ?

xXHotBoyXx- Meinst du mich?

GreenBean4325- Meinst du mich ?

8PharaO8- Meinst du mich ?

Gast11- Meinst du mich ?

Omilein184- ...ehm...ich meinte eigentlich nur pharaO

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin)-axo

Amazone1837- nja net so schlimm

xXHotBoyXx- manno

GreenBean4325: OH GOTT ES TUT MIR SOO LEID ES WIRD NIE WIEDER VORKOMMEN! VERZEIH MIR!

8PharaO8- Das is abba schön, ja machen wir doch schon

Gast11- naja macht nix

Amazone1837- Also greenbean...langsam mach ich mir sorgen um dich...

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Ich stand auf, hab etwas gegessen, war im Kino, und du?

Gast11- _xXHotBoyXx _Nerv net

GreenBean4325- Ähm,...ich will ja nicht stören,...aber könnte sich jemand mal mit mir

beschäftigen...?(War nur mal so ne Frage...)

Omilein184-_ 8PharaO8_ Was hast du getan ?

xXHotBoyXx- Warum auf einmal so zickig ?

Amazone1837- Ich war mit dem haushalt beschäftigt

8PharaO8- Egal was du mir vorwirfst, ich war´s nicht !

Gast11- Warum auf einmal so nervend ?

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Bist du verheiratet ?

GreenBean4325- Ich will euch ja nicht belästigen...aber meine frage wurde leider noch nicht

beantwortet... es wäre sehr freundlich von euch etwas zu mir zu sagen...

...bzw zu schreiben...

bitte

Omilein184- Es war eigentlich kein Vorwurf, aber auch egal...

xXHotBoyXx- Ich nerv doch garnich

Amazone1837- Nein warum... du etwa?

Gast11- wenn du mir noch einmal schreibst geh ich off...

8PharaO8- NEIN

GreenBean4325- NEIN BITTEBITTE NICH das kannst du doch nich machen

DAS LEBEN IST ZU KOSTBAR als das man einfach OFF GEHN KANN

BITTE WIR BRAUCHEN DICH DU KANNST UNS NICHT VERLAAS-

SEEEEEEEN

xXHotBoyXx- Pech

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- 1. _hotboy_ wenn du so weitermachst, kick ich dich

2. Nein bin ich nicht

3.Ich ab nur gefragt, weil du den haushalt machst

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- hab

Omilein184- Also, was hast du heute so gemacht ?

Amazone1837- Axo

xXHotBoyXx-Wieso hackt ihr alle auf mir rum !

GreenBean4325- Gell, wie konntet ihr nur! Armer hotboy_ patpat_

xXHotBoyXx- Halt dich da raus, du grüner saftsack

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Ok, das reicht...

_xXHotBoyXx hat den Chatroom nicht ganz freiwillig verlassen_

Gast11- wieso interessierst du dich denn dafür ob ich off geh pharao?

8PharaO8- Nun ja... ich fand dich halt sehr sympatisch

Amazone1837- Gute Entscheidung the eye of the tiger25

Omilein184- halloooo pharao was ist denn nu

GreenBean4325-...

ich will ja nix sagen aber meine frage wurde immernoch nicht beantwortet

_7BIGfish7 hat den Chatroom betreten_

7BIGfish7- hi

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- bevor jez jeder wieder hi schreibt sag ich mal für alle hi

...HI!

_Katy712 hat den Chatroom betreten_

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- bevor jez jeder wieder hi schreibt sag ich mal für alle hi

...HI!

Katy712- hab doch garnix gesagt ... abba jez hi all

kleines Mädchen in da house!

GreenBean4325- Das is aber UNFAIR...Ich will aber hallo sagen!

...Hallo!

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- hey leute soll ich greenbean kicken

Omilein184- ja

Gast11-: nein

Katy712- vielleicht

7BIGfish7- ja sofort bringt ihn um looooooos!

8PharaO8- ja

Amazone1837- nein

GreenBean4325- Nein!

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Dann lassen wir ihn mal...

Katy712- Um was gehts überhaupt?

7BIGfish7- Wär halt schon praktisch ein Gehirn zu haben...

Katy712- Ja... muss schon schlimm sein für dich

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Katy, fish 1:0

7BIGfish7- fuck off

Katy712- ...

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin)- Katy, fish 1:1

7BIGfish7-: Haha! Got you, little bitch !

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- So, das reicht jez...

_7BIGfish7´s Computer wurde für diesen Chatroom gesperrt_

Katy712- nice _the eye of the tiger25_

the eye of the tiger25(Admin)- Ich würde sagen es ist schon recht spät. Wir können uns ja

morgen um 20:00 Uhr wieder hier treffen.

* * *

Note :

Würde mich RIESIG über reviews freuen

Note 2 :

Ist meine Story denn so schlecht, dass ihr es nicht für nötig haltet zu reviewen ?

Ich mein, EINER von den 76 MUSS sie doch ganz ok finden, oder nicht ?


	2. Wer ist wer ?

Disclaimer : DBZ is von Toriyama

Aufgepasst Leute !

Dies ist kein neues Kapitel von "Chatroom", sondern nur ein "Bonus".

Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es hier um die Nicknamen Belegung,..endlich werdet ihr die Antwort auf die bohrende Frage finden :

"WER ZUM TEUFEL IST WER ????!!" ..._jubel :)_

zugegeben...ein paar sind OOC (aber nur des Spaßes Willen)

Also:

* * *

Amazone1837- C-18 

xXHotBoyXx- Muten-Roshi

Gast11- Bulma

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - Cell

Omilein184: - Freezer

8PharaO8 - Vegeta

GreenBean4325 - Piccolo

7BIGfish7 - der große Unbekannte ;)..nun eigentlich ist er ein alter perverser Unbekannter ;);)

Katy712 - ok, ich verrats mal, diese Figur ist nicht fiktiv un gehört auch somit nich zu DBZ (Katy712 du weißt wer du bist ;) )


End file.
